Talk:Spherae/@comment-24796133-20141103181331/@comment-24796133-20141109185115
Obitus They are using the Tenarbys to approach us. Interesting. I would have thought that place had collapsed by now. No matter. The Umbaran has gone to face the elf, and I feel Salinor approaching. A rumble from ahead. I look around. Salinor bursts through the heavy doors into the lower chamber where I am. I smile. Salinor looks right at me as i surround the entire chamber in darkness. He is blinded, but breathes fire, illuminating the area. I surround myself in shadow to keep from his gaze. My voice echoes round the chamber as I speak. "Coming here alone was a mistake. You could not kill me before." Salinor doesn't answer so I send shards of darkness into him. He cries out and I draw all the shadow from the room into me, restoring the light but making myself stronger. Salinor starts to change from, into a humanoid reptilian withe wings on his back. A sword of fire materialises in his hand. "This should be fun" I say to him. We engage in a sword fight, parrying each others swipes, dodging and ducking. He tries to swipe high but I go under, taking him off his feet. He lands on his back and I try for a stab, but he dodges. This time when he moves back, he tries using his powers. He breathes fire at me, but my gauntlet expands into a shield, blocking the flames. I swipe an arc through the air with my sword, releasing a wave of crackling energy towards him. He jumps over it and flies up to the ceiling, before bringing himself down on top of me. The shield goes flying into the corner of the chamber, but I bring the sword up, cutting his side. He staggers away and tries to breathe fire once again, but all that comes out are a few sparks. "Had you forgotten about the power of these relics?" I ask Salinor, a smile on my face, "Your powers are failing you, a consequence of your lack of judgement." Salinor tries to unleash some type of energy, but once again it fails him, his hand just crackling a little. I laugh and send a waze of darkness into him, throwing him back into the wall. "You thought you alone could defeat me? You were never the strongest of us, you had so little hope." He tries to rise to his feet but I grab his throat and lift him into the air, tossing him into another wall. This time he just slumps down, only having the energy to look at me. I relish the moment, taking my time. Then a voice in my mind screams. I clutch my head, going down on one knee. The voice I have heard since I took this body, it is shouting now, screaming, clawing its way into my consciousness. What is it?? I see in my mind a pair of eyes, but before they can grow any stronger, I crush the voice, sending it back to the deepest reaches of my mind. I look back at Salinor. He is trying desparately to restore his power through the shield, but it is not working. Fool. I take the shield from him and it forms the gauntlet once more. I grab Salinor around the throat and throw him out of the chamber with such force he goes crashing through the walls and into the great hall. I follow him slowly. In the hall I see the elf and The Umbaran fighting, and another figure, a child. The child is looking right at me. I sense his power. I smile at him as I send a spear of darkness into Salinor's chest.